Tabla de Helados
by Dark-Karumi-Mashiro
Summary: Conjunto de one-shot's en regalo por sus dulce cumpleaños a Sweeky-chan. ¡Feliz no-cumpleaños, que ya pasó la fecha real! ¿? - Primer tabla; Style/Limón.


Tabla de Helados

South Park

**I**. **S**tyle -** L**imón

— Respira hondo…, tienes que respirar.

El pecho del pelirrojo subía y bajaba a una velocidad exhaustiva, y no podía parar de estremecerse, hasta sentir el contacto frío de la mano de Stan en su frente.

— Hehe, pero no tan rápido.

Le obsequió una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas, siendo correspondido con un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de Kyle.

— Tengo sed…

— Voy por algo de agua.

Los ojos verdes de Kyle siguieron la figura apresurada de su amigo hasta que este cruzó el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

El resfriado le había golpeado realmente fuerte. Se juró en ése preciso momento en que empezaba a sentir la incomodidad de las sábanas sobre su cuerpo, que no volvería a hacerle caso ni a Cartman ni a ninguna de sus jodidas y ciertamente, ridículas apuestas a costa de su salud,

Fue lo mismo que Stan le había dicho. Sólo que un tono de reproche preocupación, muy al contrario que la reprimenda de su madre, que en ése instante, junto a su padre y Ike, había salido de la ciudad a una conferencia de su padre y Sheila había querido aprovechar ése momento para adiestrar a su predilecto hijo en el "negocio familiar".

Volvió a estornudar en el mismo instante en que Stan regresaba con la medicina y un vaso de agua en mano.

— Salud…

— Mmm… Gracias.

¿Por qué es que Stan Marsh, su súper mejor amigo, se encontraba a su pendiente en una hermosa tarde de sábado como ésa?

No lo sabía. Igual, no desaprovecharía el deseo de Stanley por cuidarlo y estar a su servicio, porque nadie más que él, era capaz de verlo en un estado tan deplorable sin necesidad de burlarse o regañarle en cada oportunidad que se presentara.

Tomó con poca fuerza el vaso de vidrio, y profirió un gemido lastimero nada más el agua, tibia, tuvo contacto con su garganta. Le ardía. Y mucho.

— M-Mierda… — Pronunció sin poder evitarlo, y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a su amigo por haber derramado el agua restante sobre su camisa. — Cielos, hermano, lo siento mucho. Yo…

— Descuida, ¿te lastimaste?

— ¿Eh?

Stan se señaló la garganta y Kyle sencillamente asintió.

— Te traeré algo para pasar la medicina… espérame aquí.

Kyle se dejó caer sobre su almohada y sintió el sudor frío recorrer su cuello. La estaba llevando demasiado mal, pero de nuevo se consoló con que Stan estaba allí, sólo para él.

Sumó el cansancio a la enfermedad y no al desastre emocional que se formaba en su débil cuerpo, a causa del acercamiento de hace unos momentos con el joven moreno.

Cuando Stan cruzó por sexta vez consecutiva el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Kyle, no pudo mas sonreír más aliviado que nunca.

Kyle se había quedado profundamente dormido. Por lo cual, fue aún más difícil despertarlo, puesto que tenía que tomar el medicamente previamente preinscrito por aquél viejo cocoliso que Sheila había mandado para atender a su "retoño". Para poder evitar pensar en aquel viejo verde, se animó a remover el hombro del pelirrojo, quién perezosamente abrió los ojos y le dedicó una mirada cohibida.

Antes de que se disculpara, Stan aprovecho su acomodamiento para pasar el brazo detrás de la espalda de Kyle y se sentó a su lado en la cama, sujetándolo por los hombros, haciendo posible un acercamiento más cercano.

— ¿Q-Qué…?

El sonrojo de Kyle no podía sino hacerlo más adorable y eso conmovió al sensible corazón de Stanley.

— Te traje esto. — Dijo, y depositó un vaso de plástico color verde sobre las manos del confundido pelirrojo. — Es helado de limón. Puse tu medicina adentro.

Mientras decía esto, notó como la mirada verde de su amigo se fijaba en la suya, mirándole con un gesto que se asemejaba al temor.

— No te dolerá. — Sonrió y acto seguido, besó su frente, aprovechando la posición en la que estaban. — Confía en mí.

Kyle asintió y luego, con algo de dificultad, logró ingerir el contenido completo del vaso. Dejó caer su cabeza de nuevo, aunque esta vez, en un sitio mucho más cómodo que el de su propia cama.

Stan sólo propinó caricias leves en la mata roja de cabellos de Kyle, y aspiró el aroma dulzón del helado de limón despedirse de la boca de este tras cada exhalación.

Al día siguiente, Kyle pudo amanecer en brazos de un adormilado Stanley que solamente había alcanzado a quitarse la gorra.

-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A: Sin promesas de por medio, sólo espero no dejar pendiente el resto de los one-shot, que para eso es en lo único en que soy buena, y… Quiéranme mucho a mí, a mis historias favoritas y a mi triste intento de escritos!


End file.
